Dr. Maurice Sanctor
Appearance At character creation Curly short dirty blonde hair, warm and kind hazel eyes, light skin. Average build, 5' 9". He was 34 years old, subjective time. Current (Out of Armor) Curly short dirty blonde hair, streaked with silver, tired-looking kind hazel eyes, light skin. Average build, 5' 9". He is wearing a labcoat with his name on it. He has a robotic left hand. He's got a cooler under one arm. He's smiling wryly yet still broadly. An alphanumeric string is tattooed between the thumb and index finger of one of his hands; it reads "CAND-F-811823". Current (In Armor) Wears an old spacesuit and MkIII helmet. Carries a medkit and some incendiary grenades. He wields a large scalpel with tally marks scratched in, and a strange twitching throwing star. There is a tactical backpack with several metal poles strapped to its sides on his back. Personal Information A retired military pilot and surgeon, Maurice was beginning to enjoy the slow pace of life of a country doctor when a pro-bioresearch (which was mostly prohibited on the planet, to a far greater extent than in other regions of UWM) riot took place, and he found several wounded people at his place. He couldn't deny medical aid to the wounded, and for that sole reason he was later charged with treason and conducting illegal biological research, for the people he saved turned out to be the rebels. In the end, dr. Sanctor was sentenced to serving in the HMR Corps. Kind and gentle person, Maurice prefers to avoid conflicts when possible, but takes his gloves off in presence of a threat to his patients. Calm under pressure. Reason assigned to HMRC: Aiding the Enemy, Treason, Illegal Biological Research After Lurker Maurice marries Simus, despite the latter being in a persistent vegetative state, and asks to be given the Timmy Orb. However, he is informed that the orb was neutralized, and that the pieces then went mysteriously missing from the lab. Screwed out of his unearthly destiny, he, Simus, and the entire surviving population of the Wunderkinder experiment, follow the Doctor for a time, first to Hera and then to Recursive Beast Universe. Both he and the Doctor seem to have had some interaction with Miyamoto, Pancaek, and several other former ARM members while on Hera, but what they talked about is unknown. The Doctor and Maurice part ways in Recursive Beast Universe for unknown reasons, shortly before the emergence of the entity known as Xan. The Doctor disappeared, seemingly dropping off the face of the universe, while Maurice and company went deeper into the fleshy maze beyond Mesenchyme. There is no solid information about Maurice from this point on, but several things can be inferred. He is believed to be related to the Xan entity, though the exact connection is unknown. Many believe that he somehow created or enabled the creation of Xan. Some think that the two are working together, others that Maurice may be using the entity as a minion or lackey of some kind and that the former scientist is the guiding force behind the entity's strange actions. Or, the inverse, that Xan absorbed Maurice and his Wunderkinder and that this gave him the knowledge to work towards greater and more distressing goals. There have been sightings of Xan creatures that resemble Maurice, and some of the information and objects stolen by the entity bear a resemblance to those used by the former head of Hephaestus in his research. Dishonored and missing, with a career and morality which increasingly mirrors that of his mentor, the fate of Maurice, his wife, and their 'children' remains a mystery. Attributes Robot left hand. Lacks shock implant. ''Special * Armory Master's training: +1 to Mind Level against mindfuck. * Doctor's internship: +1 to Medical Level (included above) Other * No longer feels the almost uncontrollable need to slice things up when wielding the Dissector. Now it's just a strong inclination. Inventory Combat gear * Crappy but functional spacesuit * CPSU * The Instrument ** Oversized 'scalpel' knife with previous owner's tally marks on both sides of the handle: "4 dead, 5 saved". http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=108083.msg3406438#msg3406438 Now it's 5 dead, 6 saved. * Nyars artifact: The Dissector (cursed knife) ** "Your knife has historical significance to.... a guy. Used it for a long time and some of him rubbed off on it. Wasn't the doctor." http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=135884.msg5988228#msg5988228 * Fleshknitter can * Potion 18 (Christmas Party 2014) * 2 Dexterity Battle Stims * Nyars artifact: SULLEN MOON - Timmy's Orb (in a burlap sack) Mission gear * Portable cooler * Tactical Backpack, containing: ** Metal poles ** Rope ** Duct tape ** Double-sided tape ** Wires and cables (several reels) ** Double handful of metal nuts and bolts (in a bag) ** Several lightsticks ** Sheets of paper and several pencils ** Several cans of Spraypaint (various colors) ** Several bottles of HMRC Standard ** 1 carton of each kind of smokes ** Smoking Pipe ** Pipe Lighter ** Several sheets of cloth ** Several bottles of water ** Extra food rations (standard suit-feeding stuff) Civilian possessions * LAC-LMS-Um10 ROMANTIC BEGGAR (Nyars Artifact) ** Box of microscope slides * ICH-OT-IS-Po13 PRECIPITATE MASK (Nyars Artifact) ** Unopened * LAC-LMS-Uj284 LIMPID FAN (Nyars Artifact) ** Orange jelly cube * Crate of soda cans (kept in the portable cooler) * Box of Horrifying Lovecraftian Monster cookies (Christmas Party 2013 ) * Datapad containing: ** a collection of classical literary works from many worlds, including Altair-IV (medium-quality scans): 34,503 books **HMRC Pantheon detailed scan **Wayfarer religious texts **Q'Baja dictionaries and translation tools * "Stunningly realistic" painting of the Tower from Mission 6, draped in darkness * "Perfect representation" of the failure ending of Mission 5: the bright sphere of heat in the dark evening sky above the slaughtered village and dark shapes of people in suits fleeing from the imminent explosion; the painting is so detailed and artfully rendered that it brings a great swell of...shame. * "Near perfect" picture of an unfamiliar beautiful nude young woman sleeping on her bed, in the long-standing tradition coming from the ancient Earth days. (Oh, and the woman is fully fleshy, of course.) * Freeze-dried left hand * Greeting card with a night forest picture * Extravagant large ring, made of made of many thin entwined strands of mythril, crowned by a large artificial corundum gem featuring a spiral rainbow swirl of bright and clear natural gem colors. Other'' * Wireless-disabled Datapad containing: ** all of his knowledge and speculations of the Doctor prior to post-Mission 17 encounter * Sketch of Dr. VonNost (based on Mission 9A memories) * His own shock implant * 2 Tokens **+2 due for Wiki Gnome Payment, pending imminent court martial and possible death **+4 due for Force Monosword purchases, pending imminent court martial and possible death **+6 due for MCP-II purchases, yadda yadda. **+1 due for Fleshknitter purchase, who'd guess? Mission history Last Level up: Mission 21L (5 skill points unspent)http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=138639.msg6746519#msg6746519 Mission 5 Mission 6 Mission 9A Mission 12 Mission 17 Mission 21 Mission 21L Useful Links Some old HMRC Tinker Research results Mechanical Muse Revelations Old Attributes Stats and skills on 23rd of March. For the sake of history. Last Level-up: Mission 17. (+1 to Will rolls to prevent mindfuck.) (Doesn't need to roll for "common" Medical actions) (No longer feels the almost uncontrollable need to slice things up when wielding the Dissector. Now it's just a strong inclination.)